Unbalanced Force: Restoration
by AGreatFriend
Summary: ON PAUSE UNTIL UNBALANCED FORCE: HATRED & LOVE IS COMPLETED! 2 years since Soujiro wandered, he lives with the Kenshin-gumi. Everything was perfect, but his mind is bothered with memories of Makoto. One day, he unexpectedly met her again. Reunited, can they rekindle their strained relationship, after they were seperated by a dark event years ago which caused both of them pain?
1. Chapter 1: A Girl in the Past

Seta Soujiro looked out of his window. Kenshin and Kaoru was talking, Sano and Megumi was together, Misao was with Aoshi - everything seemed perfect.

Soujiro smiled, as always. An old habit is hard to stop.

He lied down on his bed. It has been two years since he became a wanderer. Two years since he stopped killing.

Then he stumbled into Kaoru and Kenshin, who invited him to stay at the Kamiya dojo. Everything was perfect since then.

He felt happy. But he felt he wasn't completed. Soujiro closed his eyes, still having the smile on his face. Innside him though, he was tortured.

He recalled his dark past. How he killed his family, how Shishio saved him, how he became Shishio's right-hand man, and...

And...

His smile faded.

How he just left a special person to him.

Suddenly, the sky rumbled, signalling a heavy rain. It brought him back to the memory of leaving his loved one.

_"Soujiro!" The girl called back at him, lying on the ground, bleeding badly. Soujiro turned away and followed Shishio. The rain started to fall, just as tears escaped from his eyes. _

_He had to do this. Shishio has saved his life back then, and he will repay him, no matter at what cost._

_"Are you crying?" asked Shishio, stopping and turning to face Soujiro._

_"No," Sujiro smiled and closed his eyes, trying to hide his tears. _

_"Good," Shishio then continued to walk away from the girl, and Soujiro followed along._

_"Soujiro!" The girl sobbed and broke down into tears, under the heavy rain._

The sky rumbled once more, and a sudden knock was heard on his door. "Soujiro?"

Soujiro's eyes shot open at the calling of Kaoru's voice. He walked towards the door and opened it, prepared with the always-seen smile on his face.

"Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

"You know, you don't have to be that polite." _Just like Kenshin,_ she continued in her thoughts._ I wonder if it's a common trait wanderers share these days._

"Dinner is ready. See you there, Soujiro!" Kaoru quickly smiled and hurried down to the dining hall.

Soujiro stared at her and smiled to himself.

"These days, I am going to enjoy life for once."

He walked down to the dining hall, and was greeted with a happy scene.

- To be continued... -

**Well, that's all for Chapter 1. Please review! Reviews are VERY appreciated! It encourages me to write more, to write better, and to update faster.**

**And, this is supposed to be a trilogy story. Later on, I will write a prequel for this story - to reveal the dark past of Soujiro meeting the "mysterious girl".**

**Till next time!**

**Love,**

**AGreatFriend**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and all of Rurouni Kenshin's settings, elements and characters. I just own my OC. This fanfiction is fair use for its derivative and non-profit purpose, and the fact that it will now harm the marketing/sales of Rurouni Kenshin.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Meeting

"I have an announcement!" Kaoru stood up. "As a part of celebrating the Oniwabanshu's arrival in Tokyo, we are going to go camping tomorrow for 3 days and 2 nights!"

"Yay!" Misao jumped.

"Now that's what I call celebration!" Sano grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Everyone smiled or grinned, well, except for Aoshi of course.

Well, this is unexpected, Soujiro thought, wide-eyes. Then he widened his smile. Oh, but who knows? Maybe it's going to be fun!

"And now, let's eat everybody!" Sano yelled.

Everyone grumbled their food furiously. By the time they finished, the dinner table was free of food.

"Well, thanks for coming everyone!" Kaoru beamed. "Make sure to prepare for tomorrow! We leave at 7 in the morning!"

Misao and the Oniwabanshu started to leave. Megumi returned to her clinic, while Sano left to do something.

"Well, Soujiro, isn't this great?" Kaoru beamed.

"Yeah, it sure is." Soujiro smiled, and gazed out of the window. It's still raining. _I wish Makoto was here..._

"Hello? Soujiro? Are you okay?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh?" Soujiro escaped from his thoughts. "Yes, I'm fine Yahoko-chan."

He could only gaze out of the window again. At a flash, he saw a girl with brown hair and eyes and a pale skin, laughing and smiling.

_Makoto..._

**- The next afternoon -**

"Come on, we stll have a long way to go!" Kaoru walked down the hill.

"But, Kaoru-dono, is it necessary for all of us bringing this much items?" Kenshin struggled.

"Of course it is! You are not the one who's cooking, washing the dishes,..." Kaoru continued to shout at Kenshin.

"Okay, okay!" Kenshin said, sweat running from his forehead.

In the evening, the gang reached a nice land in a forest.

"I think this is a good place to settle down, Kaoru-dono," Soujiro said.

"Yeah! I'm dying for food!" Yahiko aggred.

"Well, let's cook fish! There's a river near here," Kaoru settled down. "But first, we need to build our tents and get woods..."

"I'll get the woods, meanwhile the others can help with the items and tents," Soujiro smiled and left to get some woods.

"Then let's get unpacking!" Misao shot her arms on the air.

_They are all nice people,_ Soujiro thought, _I am so lucky to be able to meet them every day_.

Soujiro finally settled down in a place, and started to gather some woods. He suddenly heard loud footsteps and voices.

"Thief!"

"Get him!"

"Make sure he doesn't escape!"

Suddenly, a seemingly young boy wearing a hat and carrying a sword on his belt came into Soujiro's sight running while holding a bag. He was running from a pack of men who was chasing him.

"Woah, woah! Stealing is not good young man!" Soujiro blocked the boy.

"What? Stay out of this!" The boy replied.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go," Soujiro smiled. The thief looked up. Soujiro was surprised. He looks no older than 17! The boy had a femininish touch on him which makes him look younger. Soujiro can't imagine him being beat up by those men.

"I suggest you give back the bag to them, and you won't be in any harm."

"Don't get in my way, Tenken," Suddenly, he unsheathed his sword, throwing the bag away. Fast as lightning, Soujiro unsheated his sword just in time.

The boy charged, and the swords clashed at each other. Thrown by the force, both of them jumped back.

"I must say, you are quite good," Still smiling, Soujiro complimented the boy. Soujiro reminded himself not to hurt the young boy.

"You haven't seen anything," The thief replied quietly. For the next minute, their swords continue to clash. Soujiro was getting faster and faster, but so was the boy.

"Tell me, Tenken. Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry, but I am no longer a Tenken. I am a wanderer."

"And why did you stop killing?"

"Because a man told me that I need to search for my own answers to change my path,"

"I see,"

Once again, their sword clashes.

"Well, I don't believe you can change," the boy said.

"What?" Soujiro smiled, but his eyes darkened.

"You are a Tenken, a member of the Juppongatana, and Shishio's right-hand man!" the boy swinged his sword and attacked.

"Why do you respect Shishio anyway?" The boy continued.

"Because he saved my life back then," Soujiro's eyes darkened.

"So that's why you became his puppet."

"You don't know what I've been through," Soujiro's smile faded. "He saved me!"

"Well, your Shishio-san is dead now!" the boy finally showed emotions. He charged while yelling. "Deep down, inside you, you've been concealing your emotions causing you to smile all the time. Is your past really that bad?"

"Enough!" Soujiro shouted. He charged forwards. He lost his control. He is going to kill this boy.

"Soujiro!" Kenshin and the gang arrived. "What took you so long?"

They stopped at the sight.

It seems both of them did not hear them.

"Hey, Soujiro! Answer us!" Sanosuke yelled.

Realising what has happened, Kenshin told the rest of the group.

"They won't be able to hear us. It seems like they are in another universe..." Kenshin explained.

"Just like when you were with Saito?" Kaoru asked. Kenshin nodded. "There is nothing we can do."

Back to the boys, because of the powerful clash of their swords, both jumped back. Soujiro, determined, prepared himself for Shukuchi. "Are you ready?"

"Try me,"

At an instant, Soujiro disappeared. The boy also charged, disappearing too.

"Where did they go?" Everybody gasped.

_They are both equal at speed. How can it be? This is no ordinary boy_, Kenshin thought, referring to the boy fighting Soujiro. Suddenly, both of them appeared again, already dodging each other's attack.

"I'm confused you know. You had nobody to save you in the past," The boy said. "But when someone else is suffering you don't save them!"

Soujiro was taken aback. How did he know?

The boy disappeared and suddenly he was behind the startled Soujiro. "Gotcha," he said. He slashed Soujiro's left shoulder. Blood splattered out.

Soujiro only turned to face the boy, still holding his sword.

_Phew,_ Kaoru sighed, _He can still fight._

Meanwhile, the boy looked at the blood on his sword. The boy is shocked to see it. He lowered his sword.

Slowly, he drifted into his own thoughts.

What am I doing? Why am I hurting Soujiro? Why am I still angry at the past? Maybe he did changed. He even reconciled with his enemy, The boy looked at Kenshin, then looked back at his sword. I shouldn't have done this.

He could hear a yell, probably from the Tenken charging at him.

Quick as a flash, he did not charge or dodged. He sheathed his sword, just as Soujiro's sword striked him. Luckily, the boy moved so it will only hit the right edge of his body. Holding his wounded spot, he cringed in pain.

…..

"Why didn't you dodge?" Soujiro asked.

There was a long silence.

"I'm sorry," The boy looked down.

_Sorry?_ Soujiro thought.

"I shouldn't have attacked you so rashly. And I'm sorry that I hurt you and brought back your bad memories."

"Who are you?" Soujiro's eyes started to light up in confusion and he sheathed his sword.

"My name is Makoto Takahashi." The boy smiled faintly to face him and took of his hat. "And for your information, I am a girl."

_A girl?_ Everyone thought wide-eyed.

_Makoto...?_ Soujiro thought. _She's here?_

**Tadaa! So? What do you think? Leave your comments and reviews! They encourage me! I know everything at this point is confusing, but please bear with me! **

**Anyway, look out for the soon to be released prequel of this story, Unbalanced Force: Hatred & Love. That is the first part of the Unbalanced Force trilogy, which explained how Soujiro and Makoto meet, fall in love, and get separated.**

**For the cover thing: Yes, I know it's Kaoru. I used it as a base for the looks of Makoto (brown hair in a ponytail, pale skin, brown eyes and purple kimono, but still can be mistaken as a young boy) I hope you won't be confused again!**

**So please be patient for the confusion until the next chapter and the prequel which will explain things! **

**And one more thing, when you have a lot of questions, I will usually just PM you. If you have any questions, please PM me!**

**P.S.: In this part of the trilogy, Soujiro is 19 while Makoto is 18 (it's just she looks a year younger when she is mistaken as a boy, due to her feminine touch)**

**Until next time! Lovers and constructive criticisms are accepted! If I made a mistake, please notify me. I did this in a hurry.**

**Go easy on me :) I'm very new at this.**


	3. Author's Note

**Dear readers,**

**This is not a chapter, but an announcement from me. So, Unbalanced Force is a trilogy series. Those of you who read this fanfiction is probably confused, since nothing is explained yet, which is why I published,**

**UNBALANCED FORCE: HATRED & LOVE**

**The first part of the UF trilogy. **

**In UF: Hatred & Love, you will know how Soujiro and Makoto met, and their SLOW relationship progress in the beginning, into the point they get seperated. Don't worry, it's not love at first sight, and their relationship is a bit rocky at the beginning.**

**So please read it! Trust me, you will understand the story!**

**Now, I OFFICIALY declare that this fanfiction is ON PAUSE until UF: Hatred & Love is finished!**

**Link to Unbalanced Force: Hatred & Love**

** s/10773515/1/Unbalanced-Force-Hatred-Love**

**Have a nice day!**


End file.
